


Wanted: Revenge

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-06
Updated: 1998-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl goes to the seven peacekeepers for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4rd story in the set of my first 4 fanfics. They were meant to be episodes.
> 
> Cleaned up tense work, so it's better than it was - didn't know of betas until later. Read these stories at your own risk.
> 
> Katie Harper, Becky Collins, Callie McLister, and Jeffery Albright are figments of my imagination; no resemblance to any persons living or dead is intended. 
> 
> Kristen created the name Chaucer for Ezra’s horse, and frankly I can’t think of him any other way.

** Wanted: Revenge **

**by Krisser**

 

 

**February, New Mexico Territory**

 

Perched high in a tree, Callie McLister once again unfolded the telegram she had plucked out of her pocket. The edges worn with repeated fingering, represented her only lifeline at the moment. Four Corners is where the telegram came from, and Four Corners was where she was headed. 

Several months ago she had been offered work in Four Corners by Katie Harper, but that was before her life had become a nightmare. Katie had written of how the town’s seven lawmen had saved her life, and her horse ranch. Now, she was headed there, hoping that maybe they could save her life as well. 

She made her perch in the tree more secure as she settled in for the night. As Callie watched the sun set her mind drifted back to how she ended up here.

 

**Last November, Fencely, Colorado**

 

Callie entered the carpenter shop she shared with her brother. She waved the telegram she was holding in his face, “Sage, we’ve got work in the New Mexico territory, at Katie Harper’s place. It’s that big job I’ve been telling you about.”

Sage looked over at his sister, in her overalls. Her long, blond braid was the only give away that she wasn’t a young boy. He smiled as he said, “That’s the job that wanted all your inlay work?”

“Yes, that’s the one, but there is also lots of work for you to do; A couple of rooms and the barn. This time we'll be getting most of the money up front for a change.” Callie returned Sage’s smile.

Sage looked thoughtful as he replied, “Callie, why don’t you go down first and telegram me on how much wood to order and I’ll then follow with the wagon.”

Callie, surprised at her brother’s quick agreement, didn’t want to give him time to change his mind and called out to him as she turned to leave. “I’ll send Katie a telegram and make the arrangements.” 

She headed over to the telegraph office and sent her telegram. She purchased her stagecoach ticket, and headed back to the shop. From across the street she watched as three men entered the shop and she hurried across. As she entered the shop she was grabbed from behind and pinned against a hard body. She was able to see a man strike Sage across the face and then hit him in the abdomen.

Sage doubled over in pain before his attacker spoke, “I’ll ask again, where is the mineral rights deed? I mean to have it and I want it now.”

When Sage tried to stand he found himself helped up by a third man in the shop, but instead of aid, he was thrown him up against his workbench. Sage spoke through clenched teeth, “The deed is not mine to give.”

His original attacker then turned swiftly and threw his knife directly at Callie, and the knife landed in her right shoulder. The man that continued to hold her never even flinched as the knife sailed through the air.

The knife thrower then turned back to Sage and struck him once and then again. He yelled into Sage’s face, “The deed now or you both will die.”

Sage looked over at Callie and sent a silent message of strength to her. She ever so slightly nodded her head and stared back at her brother. They both closed their eyes and on a silent count of three, struck back at their attackers. Callie sucked in her breath and grabbed hold of the knife in her shoulder and pulled it out. She screamed as it exited her shoulder and that startled the men, giving her that extra second to plunge the knife into the abductor holding her. 

Sage, at the same time, grabbed and smashed a bottle and lunged at the man just behind him, hitting him in the neck and cutting his artery. Sage then turned with the intention of hitting the leader, but he had already drawn his gun. The leader’s anger turned his face red and the veins stood out on his neck, and his attention was completely focused on his captive, turned assailant. 

Callie used the moment to head for the door intent on getting the law when the bullets exploded from the gun. All six bullets hit Sage and laid him out. A cry from Callie alerted the men to her fleeing, and they took off after her.

As the leader stepped outside he turned his lapel outward and a sheriff badge shone in the afternoon sunlight. He yelled to the men behind him. “After her, she just murdered her brother.”

Towns people ducked into doorways to avoid the running men. Callie was halfway down an alley when she heard the yelled words and knew she couldn’t go to the sheriff now. She ran instead behind the saloon, to the holding crates and climbed inside one, closing it on top of her. She forced herself to calm her breathing and stifle her sobs, least they hear her. Nothing could stop the tears that ran unchecked down her cheeks.

For several hours Callie stayed jammed inside the crate until the furor in the streets had all but disappeared. Just as she had decided to creep out of her hiding place, the top opened up. She looked up into the saloon owner’s face. Before she could react, he placed his fingers over her lips and shook his head to keep her silent. 

“Don’t want to attract no attention, so be real quiet,” he whispered to her.

Callie needed no second bidding to do as he suggested. She quietly climbed out of the crate. She followed him as he motioned for her to go into the back of the saloon. He then turned and folded her into his arms, and said to her, “I’m sorry about Sage, I know you didn’t kill him. Those new deputies are nothing more than lackeys for that cattle baron. But you aren’t gonna be able to stay around here. Do you have some where to go?”

Callie nodded, about to tell him about Four Corners, when he held up his hand. “No, don’t tell me, then I can’t be forced to say anything. You won’t be able to use any direct methods of travel, they’ll have the law looking for you. It’s your word against theirs unless you find some real honest lawmen.” He looked into her face, and then placed some money into her hand. “I’ll put a horse out at Gunner's place, go out in a delivery crate tomorrow morning. It’s the only way to get out of town.”

Callie looked at the money, then back at her friend, “I’ll pay you back.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Sage and you were good folk, I’m jus doing what I can. Later, if you ever get safe, write a letter and let me know. Now, you sleep here tonight, I’ll be going, so nothing looks out of place. The crate will be open behind the general store, go get into it while it’s still dark, to be safe. Keep off the roads, girl, I’ll be sayin my prayers.” He turned and locked the door on his way out.

The next couple of months were extremely difficult. She headed east first before going south. She kept to her overalls and hiding her hair, and hired on at remote farms doing the odd chores to stay out of the winter snow and rain. Mistaken for a boy, she was able to sleep in barns, and get plenty of food. She had sold the horse to get warm boots and a coat. Staying away from roads and used trails made for slow going. When she had hit a small town in the southern part of Colorado, she tried going into town for some supplies, only to see a wanted poster of herself. She stayed to the back country and continued her journey.

*******

**Present**

 

Callie was brought out of her memories by an owl landing in a branch close to her. She figured she must smell like the tree, for the owl paid no attention to her. After her foray into Eagle Bend, she knew the general direction she needed to be heading. And, after two and a half months on the road, she was ready to reach her destination. She settled in again, and tried to get some more rest before morning.

 

**Four Corners**

 

The sun was hardly up, but Nathan Jackson was already on his way out of town. The medical man wanted to make the Seminole village by mid-morning. He had a couple of older patients out there that he wanted to check up on. So, he left the main road and instead, used the deer trails. They cut across the rolling hills and could save him an hours traveling time. Nathan was focused on the trail before him and didn’t notice the figure walking towards him until he crested the hill. 

Nathan stopped his horse and looked down at the dusty individual and inquired, “Are you needing any help?”

Callie looked up at the black man and into his clear eyes, trusting them, asked, “I’m looking for the Harper homestead, can you direct me?”

Nathan’s eyes grew wider as he realized that this dusty figure was a young women. He smiled as he answered her, “Yes, ma’am, I can. I’ll be glad to take you there.” He helped her up behind him and changed directions, heading out to Katie Harper’s.

********

Katie was working on some horseshoes as she heard a rider coming in. She dusted her hands off and went out to greet them. She recognized Nathan right off and waved to him. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she waited for Nathan to reach her. “Good to see you, Nathan.”

“Hello, Katie. I’ve got someone here that was looking for you.” He helped Callie dismount. He waited to be sure.

Katie looked at her visitor, and knew her right away. “Callie, I’ve been so worried. You were suppose to be here before Thanksgiving. I didn’t know what to think. Where’s Sage?” 

Callie’s face instantly fell at her brother’s name. With tears in her eyes, she began the telling of her tale. Nathan, interested in spite of himself, quietly dismounted and followed as Katie motioned for them to go into the house. Katie and Nathan sat transfixed as Callie filled them in from Sage’s death to her journey there. Katie put her arm around Callie’s shoulders as she cried into her hands.

Katie looked over at Nathan, her eyes asking the question. Nathan gave the expected nod. Katie then suggested, “Why don’t you all come for supper, then we could figure out a way to help.”

Nathan smiled. “That’s sure one way to get the others out here, offer good food, but it’ll have to tomorrow night, ma’am. Chris and JD won’t be back from Eagle Bend 'til then. They were returning that escaped prisoner. I was just on my way to the Seminole village when I happened on your friend.” Nathan tipped his hat. “See you tomorrow, Katie.” He left the house and went straight to his horse.

Katie led Callie to a spare room before she told her, “I’ll set up a bath for you, then you can get some rest before supper later on.” She walked over to the closet and took out some clean clothes, “Here’s some clothes you can change into.” Callie smiled her thanks and understanding.

 

**Outside of Four Corners**

 

A cheroot held tight in his teeth helped Chris Larabee not show his expression at another of JD’s bad jokes.

“Now, that was funny, don’t ya think? Chris? Huh, Chris? Aw, come on now!” JD sounded extremely frustrated.

Chris shook his head side to side. “JD, you really gotta learn some funny jokes. Or, better yet, stop tellin’ them all together.”

“Well, obviously you just don’t understand them, otherwise you’d be laughing,” JD stated quite seriously.

“I understand all right.” Chris urged his horse a little faster. JD spurred his to catch up.

They rode awhile in silence, but JD couldn’t take it any longer. “Chris, are you gonna tell Katie what we found out in Eagle Bend?”

“Yup, she needs to know,” Chris’ voice didn’t change tone.

“It’s too bad her friend turned out to be a criminal,” JD remarked, hoping to get Chris to talk more.

“Situations ain’t always as they appear, JD. Think on Vin.” Chris looked sideways at JD, making eye contact.

JD took on a real serious expression, thinking on Chris’ words, then nodded.

They made their way into town just before dusk, and JD was acting impatient, “are we going out to Katie’s tonight?”

Chris continued on, dismounting next to the saloon. He turned his head to look at JD, “Nope, I’m gonna grab supper and a bath. We’ll go out in the morning, the news’ll keep.” Chris went into the saloon.

JD tied his horse and followed him in.  
*****

Nathan rode back into town early the next morning, but not early enough to beat Vin just finishing his patrol about the perimeter. Vin came up along side Nathan and returned the nod of welcome Nathan had given him. They rode straight through town to the saloon where Chris, Ezra and Josiah were sitting outside drinking coffee.

Nathan dismounted quickly and without preamble stated, “Katie’s friend Callie is holed up at her ranch and Katie is requesting our help. Seems her friend has run into a heap of trouble.”

Chris nodded. “Brought a wanted poster on her back from Eagle Bend. Claims she murdered her brother.”

“That’s not how she tells it.” Nathan said, then told them, “I think you all should listen to her story, I’m of the mind to believe her.”

Chris nodded, then looked to the rest.

Josiah smiled as he said, “Morning is a good time for a ride.”

JD was exiting the boarding house as the five stood up. He yelled over to them, “Are we heading out yet?”

Chris half smiled and nodded his head. He asked, “Where’s Buck?”

“He just got in,” JD said with awe in his voice. After a look from Chris he offered, “I’ll get him.”

They went to the livery to saddle up and were almost done when JD and Buck joined them. Together they set out for Katie Harper’s place.

 

Katie had food ready in expectation of their arrival. Oddly enough, eat they did and afterward Callie told them what had happened to her brother. Her tale left a bad taste in the mouths of the listeners.

“Would you be able to recognized these men?” Chris asked.

“Positively, and one wears the mark of where I stabbed him with a knife.” Callie responded.

“You say these men were deputies?” Ezra asked.

“The leader was the sheriff. Donalson.” Callie supplied the name of her brother’s murderer.

Vin’s head snapped up at the name. “Ken Donalson?” His quiet voiced asked. At Callie’s nod, Vin continued, and disgust colored his voice. “He’s nothing more than a criminal himself. Hire’s himself out, claiming he’ll bring peace to a town. Usually his men have caused the trouble themselves.”

Vin’s disgust passed on to the others.

“Miss McLister, what exactly are these men after?” Ezra again asked a pointed question.

“I’ve never actually seen the deed. Our uncle willed it to my brother. It’s grants sole ownership of mineral rights to some property in California. Hear tell, it’s in the middle of the gold area. He mailed it off to someone for safekeeping. I don’t know who that person was.” Callie was disappointed with her lack of knowledge.

Chris looked around at the others and asked, “Well, boys, whata ya think?”

JD answered earnestly, “As long as they where the badges, some could think we’re the outlaws.” 

Buck leaned back and smiled. “Never stopped us before.”

Vin leaned against the doorjamb, his voice conveying his seriousness, “Let’s do it.”

“All right, gentlemen, we need a plan.” Ezra stated matter-of-factly. 

Chris smiled.

**************

 

The next morning found the seven outside the saloon drinking coffee. As Chris looked about, he said casually, “We’ll need to build a gallows.”

“Do you think we should contact the Judge?” JD’s face was etched in concern.

“Kid’s got a point, wouldn’t want the Judge to hear of it some other way.” Buck agreed with JD’s idea.

Chris nodded. “‘K, Buck, find out from Mary where the Judge is, then wire him. Depending on where he is, will determine how much of the story you send him.”

JD jumped in, “When should we wire Fencely?”

“Day after tomorrow, we don’t want to give them too much time, and we need to set things up.” Chris finished his coffee, then lit a cheroot.

JD sat thinking a moment, then going back to what Chris said first, asked, “Why didn’t the town just keep the gallows they had built for Blackfox?”

“Now, JD, how would it look to visitors if we kept a gallows in place all the time? Seems folks jus might get the wrong idea about our little town.” Josiah smiled as he answered JD.

Chris half smiled, then continued with his mental list aloud. “Ezra, you get the right documents, and enough information from Callie to sound like her lawyer.” Ezra smiled and nodded. “Nathan, we need to fix the rope some…..”

Ezra interrupted, “I have the means for that, I’ll aid Mr. Jackson.”

Nathan raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Personal experience, Ezra, avoiding the noose?”

Ezra’s gold tooth glistened in the sun as he grinned. “I’ve seen it done, Mr. Jackson, I’ve seen it done.” Which drew a chuckle from all at the table.

Vin looked at Chris and said, “We’ll have to let some of the towns' people know.” At Chris’ nod, Vin continued, “Mrs. Potter, Mary and Jeffrey, and Nettie, I kinda think she’d enjoy helpin.” Vin’s crooked grin reached his eyes.

Their spontaneous meeting over, most took off to accomplish their parts of the plan. Chris and JD remained seated and JD said, “I found four sheriff badges in the drawer, don’t you think some of us should be wearing them? When they come, I mean.”

Chris' smile was genuine. “You can be the Sheriff, JD. And Buck will make a good deputy.”

“I think you and Vin should be ones, too.”

Chris nodded and added, “Vin’ll have ta see if he knows any of the men. Let him decide.”

Inez came out and refilled their coffee cups, so the two of them sat quietly, watching the town’s people. 

JD was fixing to take in the cups when he noticed a rider slowly coming through town. He shook his head, then said to Chris as he indicated the rider with his head, “Chris, does this mean I’ll be havin’ to buy another new hat?”

Chris followed JD eyes and saw Raphael Cordo de Martinez riding stately into town, seemingly right towards them. Chris stood up and smiled. JD took off his hat, just in case. 

Chris said to JD, “Why don’t you go warn Inez not to be frightened.”

“Right.” JD went inside the saloon.

Raphael dismounted and walked up to Chris, “I have returned to thank you. Seems someone sent a telegram to my patron, Don Molarra, and told him that I had kept his son honorable, even in death. As it was signed by the sheriff of this town, he released me from my debt of service with his gratitude. Allowing me to resume my life. My first order of business was to thank the man responsible. Thank you, Señor.” He put his hand out to Chris and Chris accepted it enthusiastically. 

Chris and Raphael sat at the table, Chris asked, “What’s your next order of business?”

Raphael smiled in acknowledgment that Chris needed no more thanks than that. “I plan on purchasing a few American horses to add to the ones that Don Molarra gifted to me. I will then establish a ranch in Gusteria, a province in Central Mexico. A place you’ll always be welcome.”

“I might just have to stop by.” Chris made no commitment, but his appreciation showed in his eyes.

Ezra and Nathan returned and recognized Chris’ companion right off. 

“Have we’ve been chosen for the site of another unfortunate sword fight?” Ezra drawled as he sat down.

Raphael heard humor in Ezra’s voice and answered in kind. “Not yet, but who knows what tomorrow will bring.”

On hearing the tail end, JD said as he joined them, “I sure hope not, we’ve got too much going on.” 

“We’re helping a young women with her troubles,” Nathan explained simply.

Light dawned on Raphael’s face, “Oh, Los Magnificos.”

Ezra grinned at the expression. “Well Señor Cordo de Martinez, if you remain, we might just have to utilize your talents.” Raphael’s expression showed that he was game and returned Ezra’s grin.

**********

The following afternoon Nettie and Casey, along with Mrs. Potter, joined Mary and Jeffery for the wagon ride to Katie’s. The law keepers along with their guest, Raphael, were already there. And once again, Katie had a spread of food laid out, that to the curious, would look like party and not the serious meeting that it was.

Growling stomachs satisfied, the conspirators gathered in Katie’s living room. Callie sat next Katie, looking a lot older than her twenty-two years. She wasn’t sure what the plan entailed, but felt hopeful for the first time since her brother was murdered. 

“Now, Miss McLister…,” Ezra began but was interrupted by the young lady.

“Callie, please.”

Ezra smiled and nodded, then began again. “Now, Callie, I am to be your lawyer.” Ezra noted the immediate freezing of Callie’s breathing. “Acting, just acting, I assure you. It’s all part of the plan. If the reason they wish to capture you is no longer with you, they will have to direct their attentions elsewhere.”

Confused, Callie reminded them, “But I don’t have the deed. I’ve never even seen it.”

“Don’t matter,” Vin said. “They don’t know that.” Callie looked at Vin, then nodded.

Buck sat up a bit as he said, “Received an answer from the judge. He says,” Buck unfolded the telegram and read, “Sounds like a ruse to catch outlaws. Wire when the real criminals are in custody. Travis.” Buck smiled all around.

Josiah’s eyes twinkled as he said to Buck, “It’d be interestin’ to see what you wrote him.”

“All I mentioned that there was some men pretending to be lawmen, and that we were staging a hanging.” Buck received looks from his friends, so he shrugged and said, “I had to be brief.”

Nathan shared, “Ezra and I worked on the rope. Ezra fixed it so that it will lock in a wide position, and won’t do no choking. But, to the onlookers she’ll look hung.”

“Mr. Albright, we were hoping you could pose as the undertaker. To insure that the wrong information doesn’t get out.” Ezra asked of Jeffery, Mary’s fiancé. 

Jeffery smiled and nodded, “I’m positive that it will make a fine story someday.” He turned to Mary and they shared a smile.

Vin looked over at Nettie, “Nettie, we were hoping that you and Casey would hide Callie. Donalson mighta known about her association with Katie here.” Vin held a soft spot for Nettie and couldn’t help smiling at her.

“Sure enough. Got my carbine for insurance.” Nettie was never lost for gumption. 

JD looked over at Casey before he spoke, “Chris, Vin, Buck and I will be wearing badges. Ezra’s the lawyer. Nathan and Josiah are what they really are, the doc and the preacher.” JD said the last like the rest wouldn’t have figured it out.

“We wire Fencely tomorrow. Should expect them soon after that.” Chris kept it short and simple. 

 

**Fencely, Colorado**

 

The telegraph operator rushed from his office in excitement. With paper in hand, he hurried to the sheriff’s office with the news. “They got her,” were his first words as he burst in through the door. 

Donalson looked up and questioned, “Who got who?”

“Sheriff in Four Corners, says here that they’re hanging that girl, McLister, on Friday, day after tomorrow.”

Donalson’s head snapped up at the name, “Where the hell is Four Corners?”

“New Mexico Territory.”

Donalson looked over at the two men sitting on the other side of the office. Saying as he rose, “Saddle up.”  
********

 

**Four Corners**

 

Vin had dawn patrol on Friday morning, and it was just a couple hours after daybreak that JD heard Vin’s double-trill bird call. JD took a running jump onto his horse and rode into town as fast as he could

Leaping off his horse and barely tethering him, JD burst into the office and announced, “They’re on their way.”

Chris calmly opened the drawer and removed the four stars resting there. He slid one across the desk to JD, and placed one on his own chest. JD affixed the badge to his chest, and stood there grinning. Chris then tossed one at JD. “Go find Buck, and let the others know. I’ll go get Callie.”

JD was out the door before Chris stood up. Chris went down to Mrs. Potter’s and located Callie. He said to both women, “They’re on their way in……… Callie.” He indicated the door with his hand.

Callie, dressed in the same clothes that she arrived in, went towards Chris and exited the store in front of him. Together they walked to the jail in silence. Chris unlocked a cell door and Callie went inside and Chris locked the cell door behind her. Callie stood there, looking out. 

Chris turned back to look at her and said softly, “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” Callie sat down on the bunk and tried to remain composed.

Chris sat down at the desk and put his feet up. He put his hat down on the desktop and lit a cheroot.

Buck and JD entered, wearing their badges. Buck sat at the opposing table and JD stood at the window. “Vin’s standing there across the street.” JD turned and pointed to Vin, showing Chris.

Chris tossed the remaining badge to JD and said, “Go give it to him.” 

JD didn’t need to be asked twice. He was out the door and headed directly toward Vin. As he reached him, JD kept his back to the street, and handed the badge to Vin covertly. JD had planned to return straight to the office, but their quarry rode into view and JD remained at Vin’s side. 

Donalson and his cohorts rode into town, though it was crowded, they could see the gallows towering over the jail. They made a beeline for the sheriff’s office and entered loudly.

“See here, Sheriff, I have a prior claim on this here prisoner. I plan on taking her back to Fencly with me.” Donalson was hoping to intimidate.

“You can have her body, after we’ve hung it here.” Chris said as he lifted his head slowly to see who had barged in.

“Well, I don’t know about your puny laws here in the territory, but in the state of Colorado, murderers get hung where they did the crime. So just hand her over. Now.”

Buck smiled as he stood and flipped his jacket back, showing his gun. “Well, Sheriff, we have this here writ.” He held up a paper. “Signed by a Federal Court Judge. It says we can hang her. So we aim to.”

Vin and JD entered the office, Vin said, “Mornin’, Sheriff.” He looked at the strangers and asked, “Problems?” Never taking his eyes off the strangers.

“Nope.” Chris also had his eyes on the occupants.

Donalson didn’t want to push against a Federal judge, but didn’t want anybody messing in his business. “I’m stayin’ and making sure it gets done. I want to search through her personal belongings.”

Vin responded, “She steal somethin’ from ya?” 

Donalson was caught off guard and answered quickly, “Yeah.”

“What she steal?” Vin asked, keeping his voice low and steady. He kept his eyes on Donalson’s face and saw him look around for an idea. 

Before he could answer, Ezra entered the office completely, having overheard the forerunner of the conversation. He said, “Gentlemen, are you about to violate my clients rights and paw through her possessions without representation?” Ezra’s expression was one of incredulous dismay.

Donalson looked over at the new arrival and said, “Client?”

“Ezra P. Standish. Lawyer. My card,” Ezra smiled as he presented him with a card that said, Ezra P. Standish, Lawyer. 

Vin turned away to hide the smile that crossed his face. Chris continued to sit complacently with his feet still resting on his desk. Buck stood up and joined JD, who was leaning against the window, watching. Both of them had their jackets resting securely behind their holsters, exposing their guns fully.

Chris nodded to Ezra and said, “Mr. Standish, we wouldn’t dream of doing anything to irritate your client in these moments before her death.” 

“Sheriff, I was hoping we could procure a show of leniency.” Ezra, the lawyer asked.

“Consider it done, she’ll only hang once.” Chris never missed a beat. He turned his head slightly toward Donalson and continued, “Sheriff, what was the item that was stolen from you?” Chris’ expression to those knowing him, was of a scorpion in wait for a victim.

“Ah, some important papers.” Just as Donalson finished speaking, Callie, from the cell behind him, yelled, drowning out his voice with, “Liar. I took nothing from you. I am innocent. You lawmen are all a bunch of crooks.”

Chris, Vin, Buck and JD, in unison said, “Shut-up.” Callie reseated herself on the cell bunk.

“Sir, I can assure you there were no papers of any importance in her possession at the time of her capture. If any should surface, I would gladly present them for your perusal.” Ezra spoke directly to Donalson, aiming for the most lawyerish voice in his repertoire. 

Donalson looked at Ezra with confusion. “Oh, stop all the lawyer fancy talk, and tell me about her papers.”

Ezra looked irked as he re-said, “She had none.”

Donalson grabbed his hat and headed for the door. He turned and announced to Callie, “I’m gonna be happy to watch you hang, girl.” He and his cohorts left the office.

Ezra crossed his arms and smiled. “That went well.”

“Hell, Ezra, if I didn’t know ya, I’d believe yer a lawyer.” Vin smiled to take any sting from the words.

Ezra nodded his head, accepting Vin’s words as a compliment.

Buck slapped and rubbed his hands together saying, “We’ve got a half hour, boys. Let’s git at it.” A quiet chorus of nods answered him.

 

**High Noon at Four Corners**

 

Towns people gathered about the gallows area. They couldn’t help themselves, they were drawn to the drama unfolding before them. People were taking their places, some that were part of the plan and others that were curious. All in all, the effect was what Chris was hoping to create, a stage for the outlaw lawmen to watch their quarry die.

Chris turned from the window and addressed the others, “Time.” He tossed the cell keys to Vin. then pulled his gun to check that it was fully loaded.

Vin caught the keys and unlocked Callie’s cell. He saw the fear she tired to hide and said gently to her, “You’ll make it through this. You can trust in Ezra’s and Nathan’s work. Now jus relax, and we’ll be talking to ya later.” Looking into his blue eyes, Callie took a deep breath and nodded.

Chris opened the door, and the four lawmen flanked Callie as they led her to the gallows. 

Whispers were heard in the crowd, asking who she was, and what she’d done. The news that she was being hung for horse stealing spread through the crowd like wildfire. People’s eyes grew round at how serious the offense was being taken. 

Donalson was still reeling from his missed opportunity at getting that damm deed. Flanked by his deputies, they all watched as Callie was led up the gallows stairs, and had the noose placed about her neck. There wasn’t any ceremony involved, so the event sped along quickly, too quickly for Donalson. He couldn’t come up with any way to get close to the girl to get the deed. He watched as the Preacher stepped up on to the platform and stood along side the girl.

The Preacher looked around, then started to speak loud enough to be heard over the hushed conversations. “Callie McLister, whatever your miss-deeds, the Indian peoples I studied with have a passage that would assist you with this moment in your passing. May the coyote whisk your spirit through the trees.” Josiah paused, then again addressed the girl directly, “Any last words?”

Callie nodded, “Preacher, I don’t want to go with my debt to the lawyer unpaid. There is a hidden pocket under my arm, the deed there is solely my own. My name is on it. In your presence Preacher, I grant it free and clear to Ezra P. Standish, for services, however bad, rendered.” Callie then looked over at Donalson as the deed was extracted from its hiding place and handed to Ezra.

Donalson looked as if he was about to rush the platform to grab it but his cohorts stayed him with both their hands and a shake of their heads. Donalson shook their hold but stayed put as Chris placed the hood over Callie’s head.

Vin looked to Buck and JD, then to Chris and said, “On the count of three.” JD and Buck looked at each other with a slight smile, acknowledging another time Vin had said that.

Chris just nodded and Vin started, “One….two….three.” And with that last number Chris released the anchor and the weighted bag fell. The rope cinched about Callie’s neck as the crowd oohhed. Her body stopped moving as her head stayed at a crooked angle. 

Nathan stepped up and felt for her pulse. “None here, she’s dead.” With that said, Nathan cut the rope and let the body fall into the undertaker’s waiting arms. He loaded her into his wagon and headed off to see to burying her. 

The crowd stood mesmerized as they watched this and remained silent until the wagon was out of sight. Then, as they came, the people dispersed quickly, glad they didn’t know her personally.

The Preacher looked sad as he left the platform, unlike the lawmen that hung her. They smiled at one another and headed back to their office. Ezra headed to the saloon to look over his new found acquisition. 

Donalson followed Ezra into the saloon. “Hey, lawyer, I’ll give you a hundred dollars for that deed.”

“Why sir, that sounds extremely generous for an unknown deed. I will have to examine it closely before I can take you up on your offer.” Ezra turned and joined Raphael at his table. Donalson looked as if he meant to pursue it, but instead went to the counter, ordered a whiskey, and stayed within hearing distance.

“Señor Martinez.” Ezra said to Raphael as he looked over the paper in his hand, “I believe you live in the general area spoken of in this deed. What do you know of this area?” Ezra handed the paper to Raphael.

Raphael studied the document carefully before he answered Ezra. “Señor Standish, I know of this area, and all its talk of gold. Sadly, I must tell you, that the area mentioned here is in California, but not near the gold strikes. It is quite close to my beloved Mexico, but not any gold. I am afraid that that you did not reap much for your services, my friend.” Raphael folded the paper and handed it back to Ezra.

Ezra sat there appearing perplexed, then said to Raphael, “my friend, this land would put you closer to your home?” Ezra looked at him with earnest eyes.

“Si, Señor, that is true.”

“Then my friend, I will give this to you, so you will be able to travel home easier to see your ma`ma.” Ezra smiled at Raphael as he handed the paper to him.

Donalson overhearing the exchange, jumped up exclaiming loudly, “Hey, I offered you good money for that deed.”

Ezra turned appalled eyes toward Donalson. “Sir, how could you possibly weigh friendship against a dollar amount. Sir, I am truly insulted that you suggest such a thing.”

Raphael placed his hand on Ezra’s arm and consoled, “There, there, my friend, do not worry, I know you are not like that.” He too, turned appalled eyes to the stranger. Donalson looked as if he was about to go into apoplexy, then muttering to himself stomped out of the saloon. 

Ezra and Raphael both sat back looking extremely satisfied.

*****

Jeffery led the wagon in the direction of Nettie’s place. As soon as they were out of sight of the townspeople Jeffrey turned to look behind at Callie. “You okay, back there?” Jeffery waited anxiously to hear her voice, not knowing for sure that she had come out of the drama unscathed.

The “yeah” that responded to his query was muffled, but not from a dead person. Jeffery breathed a sigh of relief and said aloud, “When I’m inside a section of trees, I’ll stop and untie you and remove the hood. Not too much longer.” He snapped the reins to encourage the horses to move a bit quicker.

Fifteen minutes later Jeffery pulled up the wagon and brought it to a stop. He jumped down and hurried behind to Callie’s confined form. He sat her up and removed her hood, then quickly untied her. 

As Callie rubbed her wrists she said, “It worked, it really worked. It was scary, but it happened just like they said. Thanks for helping.” Callie smiled her first real smile in months.

Jeffery returned the smile and helped her up to the wagon seat. As he took up the reins again he answered. “I really plan on writing a story about this adventure, like I said before, it really will make a good story.” They continued on their way to Nettie’s. 

Nettie and Casey were ready for them, Nettie bustled them into the house and said to Callie, “Follow Casey to the back, she has a bath drawn for you and a set of new clothes.” Callie nodded her head and hurried after Casey. Nettie turned to Jeffery, “JD’s all set to meet you at the cemetery to help dig. We’ll be fine out here. You best git along.” 

Jeffery, overwhelmed as usual by Nettie’s energy, just nodded his head and touched his hat as he left to meet up with JD.  
*********

 

In the late afternoon, Buck and Chris were alone in the sheriff’s office. JD and Vin were keeping an eye on Donalson and his men. 

“Well, Chris, do you think that’ll do it?” Bucked asked.

“Shouldn’t think so. He’s already killed for it once, and watched another innocent die. He’ll make another try for it.”

Before Buck could comment, JD burst into the office, talking almost before the door was open. “Chris, Buck, Ezra says that he and Raphael have upped the stakes.”

Buck knew that JD wanted them to ask him more, so he obliged, “How so, JD?”

JD smiled, happy to fill them in on the news. “Ezra said that they wanted to control the time frame and so Raphael announced that twenty of his men would arrive the day after tomorrow to escort him home. That way Donalson knows that tomorrow will be his last chance to get the deed.”

Chris nodded. “Good thought.” After a pause, Chris asked, “Any onlookers when you buried the girl?”

“Yeah, Jeffery spotted one of Donalson’s men lying low on the hill above. Josiah came out and said a few words, jus like we did that time for the Judge.” JD smiled at the memory. 

Buck looked out the window and asked JD, “Where’s Vin?”

“He and Josiah are watching them.”

Chris stood up and half smiled at JD as he left the office. Chris walked the short distance over to the saloon, he checked the potential crevices and hiding places that Donalson and his cohorts could use to ambush Ezra or Raphael. Chris had a bad feeling about Donalson, he knew he wouldn’t give up.

Chris entered the saloon and spotted the two men playing cards, but his eyes didn’t stop there. He continued his scrutiny of the room, checking for Donalson’s men. Sure that they weren’t present, he headed for Ezra and Raphael. “Things too boring for you?” Chris asked as he took the empty seat between them.

Ezra’s grin was broad enough to see the light catch on his gold tooth. “Well, as you know, I abhor gambling, and wanted to push the odds in our favor.”

“Ah, it appears that it is I, that will be taking all the chances,” Raphael said with his eyebrows arched. 

Chris smiled at Raphael as he said, “Well, who knows what tomorrow will bring?”

Raphael answered with a smile. “Or tonight for that matter.”

 

Nathan was on his way to join Vin and Josiah, when he caught Vin’s eyes and head movement. Nathan nodded his understanding and followed the man, who had just exited the hotel. Nathan followed him to the telegraph office. There he overheard the deputy send for two more deputies to join them by morning. Donalson’s man exited the office, but Nathan stayed behind. Nathan looked over to the telegraph operator and asked casually, “Any word from the Judge?”

“No, Doc,” Graham Spender answered, after he double checked the message boxes. “Expecting one?”

Nathan shook his head and smiled. “No, just hoping.” Nathan nodded his head to Spender and left to join Vin and Josiah.

To any on-looker, it would appear than Nathan was exchanging greeting with the deputy and the preacher. But his words were far more pressing. “Two more will be here by morning.”

“So they won’t be going after them tonight, best to let Chris know,” Vin said. He stood to accompany Nathan over to the saloon. He turned to Josiah, who had remained seated. “Coming Josiah?”

“No, I think I’ll stay and watch the sunset and look for any night critters.” Josiah’s voice changed as he added, “I have a bad feeling, and want to stay put.” Vin made eye contact with Josiah and nodded.

Vin and Nathan proceeded to the saloon and joined Ezra’s table. “Two more are on their way. Should be here by morning,” Vin announced to the group.

“Well, gentlemen, that leaves our evening open for some serious poker.” Ezra started shuffling in earnest as he prepared to deal.

After Vin had lost several hands he folded and was finished with poker for the night. “Cleaned me out for one night, Ezra. I’ll stop by n’ let Buck an JD know the latest.” He nodded to the table as he left.

The sun had completely set as Vin left Buck and JD still squabbling over their card game. Movement by the stables caught his eye and he turned and focused on Josiah creeping silently along side the building. Vin moved stealthy toward him. He tossed a pebble at Josiah to alert him to his presence. 

Josiah motioned for Vin to go further along the building and pointed to his ears, requesting that he listen in. He hadn’t even settled in when the stable doors burst open and the three men were riding , headed out of town. Vin ran to join Josiah, “All I heard was –to get her for insurance-.”

Josiah’s voice was hard as added what he knew, “They’re headed for Katie Harper’s place. Get the others, I’ll start saddling.”

Vin ran up to the saloon doors and opened them noisily. Chris looked up and met Vin’s eyes and saw his hand signal. Chris put down his cards and stood up, “Let’s go boys.” Vin filled them in as they hurried to the stable. 

Raphael joined them at the livery and Chris said to him, “You don’t have to do this.”

Raphael looked purposeful. “I’ll see this to the end, besides, it is agreeable to be on the same side as Los Magnificos.” Chris gave him a genuine smile.

As Vin passed the sheriff’s office, he rapped on the window and motioned `let’s go’. JD and Buck were out the doors in an instant. The eight of them saddled their horses and rode hard to Katie’s.

They arrived at the Harper place behind Donalson and his men, so they went in quietly to survey their problem. With only the moonlight to work with, Vin’s range with the scope was limited. 

“Donalson’s still on his horse by the corral,” Vin whispered to Chris. “Looks like one man going round back and the other is sneaking to the front door.”

Vin and Chris went back up the slope to the others. Chris deftly put a plan together. “Nathan, you and JD go round, behind the stables. You both know the horses. JD, get Donalson in your sight and Nathan’ll watch your back.” Chris looked at Nathan, who nodded his understanding. “Buck, you, Josiah and Raphael, see if you can find the man out back. Ezra and I will go down to that big tree out front and belly in as close to the front doors without being seen. Vin’ll take the high point with his carbine.”

Nathan and JD were already on the move, as were Buck and Josiah. But before they could get into place, Donalson’s man knocked on the door. As it opened he grabbed the girl that answered.

Chris stood and yelled, “Hold it right there.” Gun already out, and pointed at the man. 

Donalson started firing, Vin and Ezra returned it immediately. The man Donalson had go around back, came barreling out of the house firing also. He hit their hostage twice in the back. Her scream was heard by all.

Chris yelled, “Katie.” 

Vin took aim and shot the shooter dead on through the heart by just the moonlight. 

Donalson and his remaining man, Frank, lit out the back and disappeared into the darkness.

JD ran for his horse, “let’s get after them.”

Chris stayed JD with, “NO. I don’t like it, not at night.”

Nathan reached the body first, “Chris, it ain’t Katie. It’s Becky.” Nathan was kneeling and searching for a pulse. He turned her over and listened for her breathing and found none. “She’s dead.”

****** 

Nathan, Buck, Raphael and Josiah readied Becky for her last trip to town. The body of Donalson’s man was carelessly thrown on the back of a spare horse. As Buck held the reins of the horse carrying Becky, he knew he would miss the feisty little lady. His anger at Donalson grew with each mile back.

Chris, Ezra, Vin and JD headed for Nettie’s. Chris figured that Katie was out there visiting Callie. He wanted her to hear the news from them before it spread through town. Chris also wanted to check on Callie, in case Donalson had discovered their trick. 

It was four somber men that rode into Nettie’s and knocked on her door. Casey answered, and smiled at seeing who their guests were. But that smile was quickly lost as their mood communicated itself to her. “What is it?”

JD shushed her with a shake of his head, then lagged back to walk in with her.

Nettie, Callie and Katie were seated in the front room, all heads turned to view the callers. The expressions written on their faces about froze Callie’s blood, and she jumped up and said, “What’s wrong?”

Chris put up his hand to stall any other questions, but he could see that they were expecting bad news now. Chris took a breath and looked directly at Katie, “Katie, Donalson and his men made an attempt to grab you tonight out at your place.” Knowing there was no easy way, just said it straight out. “Becky was shot and killed.”

Gasps were heard from all four females. Tears sprang into Katie’s eyes as she sat back down. Callie was out and out crying. Muttering how it was all her fault.

Vin touched Callie on the arm. “It weren’t yer fault that the deed came to you. It weren’t yer fault that Donalson killed yer brother, and it ain’t yer fault that he killed Becky. It’s Donalson’s. And it’s Donalson that’s gonna pay.” Vin turned and looked at Chris and Ezra. Both men held identical hard expressions.

Chris turned to Nettie. “It’s best if she stay out here tonight, Nettie.”

“Of course, I won’t have her going back there tonight anyway.” Nettie said firmly.

Chris and Vin both nodded to Nettie, then touched their hats and turned to go. Ezra and JD caught up with them outside and they made their way back to town.

Nathan already had Becky at the undertakers, and had joined the others at the saloon. Waiting for the other half of the men to get back. 

Josiah could read in Chris’ eyes as he entered the saloon, that their task had been as hard as he had feared. “They okay?”

Vin negative shake summed it up. Ezra added, “Miss McLister is blaming herself, as is Miss Harper.” Ezra sat down next to Josiah and poured himself a drink, then passed the bottle to Chris.

Vin continued to stand and said to them all, “We need a plan.”

Nathan agreed. “That man don’t care who he kills. We can’t have him going after Ezra or Raphael in the middle of town.”

“We have to watch for their new arrivals. I suspect that they’ll arrive early, so we need to be ready early. The only unused building is the one across from Mrs. Potter’s. Raphael, you and Ezra need to let the new men know that is the direction you will be leaving in. We can set up for them.”

“I’ll take first watch,” Josiah volunteered. He stood up and made his way to the door. Nodding to the others.

Chris stood, preparing to leave, turned to Raphael, “Thanks for your help tonight. Tomorrow ain’t gonna get any easier.”

“Obviously not. Working with Los Magnificios is proving to be most dangerous.” Raphael’s smile belied any fear expressed.  
****

Dawn in Four Corners showed Vin the incoming riders. He hurried down to impart the news. 

They were ready. Ezra and Raphael were in the saloon playing cards. JD and Buck were in the Sheriff’s Office. Chris and Vin were unobstructively placed about Mrs. Potter’s. Chris had already warned her and offered to pay any damages incurred. Mrs. Potter was glad to help, and told him she would accept no pay, for they were the only reason her husband’s murderer was brought to justice. Josiah and Nathan had taken high points of vantage. None of them noticed a small, lone rider cautiously make their way into town. Disappearing into one of the many alleyways.

JD and Buck watched as Donalson, Frank and the new arrivals split up outside the hotel. They kept their eyes on the newcomers and watched them set up in their hiding place. JD headed over to the saloon to put the plan in motion.

Ezra saw JD pass the saloon doors and knew the stage was set, so to speak, and folded, thus letting Raphael know it was time. They exited the saloon together and headed towards Mrs. Potter’s.

Donalson’s newcomers came out of their hiding places and planned on following the two men. As they passed the side of the saloon, Buck and JD stepped up behind them and pressed their guns into the sides of the stranger’s necks. 

Buck smiled as he said, “Going some place boys?”

JD answered for them. “The jail, I would think, deputy!” 

Buck smiled some more and JD laughed as they led the two men to the jail. After locking the doors behind them Buck and JD went to lend a hand to the others.

Vin watched as Frank crept up the hotel fire escape and set up his rifle to pick off Ezra or Raphael. But as they continued to walk down the street, Frank’s expression showed real surprise as Vin dropped down silently, from a spot above and gun butted him on the chin.

Chris, Ezra, Josiah and Nathan heard the bird call, letting them know that Donalson was now on his own. Ezra and Raphael walked up to the vacant building, preparing to unlock the doors when the sound of a gun being cocked caught their attention, and they turned around.

Donalson stood in front of them, with his gun pointed at Raphael. “I want that deed, sin-your.” The sneer evident in his voice.

“I do not think that ez possible.” Raphael stated very calmly.

“I didn’t kill that girl’s brother to leave without it now. Hand it over or you and your friends are dead.” Donalson didn’t care who heard him.

A figure stepped out from behind the barrels and said, “That’s what I’ve been waiting for, you killed my brother. You’ve just admitted it in front of these lawmen. Now you will die,” Callie didn’t finish as Donalson was over his shock at seeing the dead girl.

“Think not, girlie,” and Donalson turned his gun, preparing to fire on Callie.

Chris yelled, “NO!” and fired at Donalson at the same time as Raphael drew his gun and fired. Donalson was struck in the chest and fell to the ground.

Nathan rushed down to check on Donalson. After looking at the fatal wound, he stood up and announced, “Two bullets went in, in the same place. You can hardly tell, but for the burn marks.” Nathan looked at Chris and then Raphael. “Must have entered at the same time, he only jerked once and fell.”

Raphael smiled over at Chris, “Señor, you ARE very impressive with the gun, almost as good as me.”

Chris kept his expression neutral as he returned with, “I’d say almost as good as me.” Then Chris flashed him a real smile. A smile between friends and an equal.

 

Vin and Buck went over to Callie. Buck said to her, “What are you thinkin’ darlin? You almost got yerself killed.”

“You heard him, he admitted that he killed my brother.” The threat of tears were close and could be heard in Callie’s voice.

“We all heard him. But we already knew that.” Vin said quietly to Callie as he laid his hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t have to prove nothin to any of us.” Callie just nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. Vin let her cry on his shoulder, as he patted her back. Her ordeal was over. Her grief was not. Vin understood only too well. He let her cry until her tears were spent, then they went over to join the others.

Nathan and Josiah took the body over to the undertaker’s, the real one this time. Then proceeded to the saloon to join up with the rest of their companions. 

“We need to wire Fencely,” Josiah said as they were seated. “Let them know that Callie’s name has been cleared.”

“We need to run it by the Judge, first.” Nathan was quick to point out. “But with eight witnesses, shouldn’t prove too difficult.”

Callie looked at the group assembled there, and spoke to all of them. “Thank you all so very much. When Katie had boasted of your abilities, I’m not sure I believed, but I had no other options. And instead, I found champions, who fought a battle for a stranger on just her word. I don’t think words can really convey my thanks. But I’ll say thank you, anyway.” Callie looked at the eight men and smiled. “I had better return to Nettie’s before they send out a search party. I can fill them in with first hand information, that should appease them.” They nodded their heads or tipped their hats as Callie left.  
******

 

Several days passed and word came through that Callie was no longer considered a wanted felon and that the judge sent a letter confirming that, in case of bounty hunters. 

They buried Becky Collins. Many of the townspeople offered their condolences to Katie. They had grown to like the feisty, little carpenter, and would miss her.

The afternoon stage brought the mail and delivered it to the telegraph office. Spender was sorting it as Katie Harper entered the office. “Afternoon, Graham, any packages?”

“No, Miss Harper, but I do have an oversized envelope for you.” Graham handed it to her with a smile.

Thanks, Graham.” She returned the smile. She opened it as she crossed the street and whistled as she read the note attached to the document. She changed direction and headed for the saloon, hoping to catch Chris there. She saw him right off, at Ezra’s table involved in a hand of poker. She stood to the side until the hand was done. Before Ezra could deal again, she dropped the document onto the table.

Chris smiled up at Katie, then looked at the document she had placed on the table. He read the accompanying note also. “The mineral deed. So, Sage sent it to you, hoping to avoid the very things that happened. Well, this should help out Callie.” Ezra picked up the document and checked it over.

“It’s a shame that the uncle didn’t explain to the young man that the deed was in trust to them, but that they couldn’t have turned it over to someone else. It might have saved his life.” Ezra was saddened by the needless loss of life.

“Knowing the kinda man Donalson was, would never made no mind. He wouldn’ta believed ‘em anyway.” Vin said reflectively. 

Chris nodded. “Vin’s right, Ezra, once Donalson knew of the deed, he woulda tried anyway.”

Raphael looked over the deed as the others spoke, then he began to laugh. The seven looked at him, most were perplexed as to the cause of the laughter.

“The ruse Ezra and I played out was, that the deed was in fact not in the gold area, but somewhere else. As fate would have it, that is actually the truth. I know the area mentioned, it is near San Francisco, not the gold area.” Ezra chuckled also.

Josiah and Vin volunteered to take the deed out to Nettie’s and explain the deed’s real location. JD jumped up and joined them on their journey to Nettie’s.

Raphael said to Chris and Ezra, “My business here is done, I must be on my way. I have not been home in a long time.”

Ezra nodded and said, “It has been a pleasure, indeed, Señor. We were very fortunate to have had your help in this endeavor.” Ezra held out his hand to shake Raphael’s. 

Raphael returned the gesture and replied, “It has been my great fortune to have been part of Los Magnificios. Gracías, Señors.”

Chris walked out with Raphael, “You will be welcome here, should you return.” Chris grasped Raphael’s forearm, and his was grasped in return.

“Still, it is a shame that we do not know who is faster…….ah,…..” Chris caught the look in Raphael’s eye, and knew what he was going to say, and said it with him, “Who knows what tomorrow will bring.”

 

fin

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------  
Fate brought them together. Destiny would make them heroes. Against  
overwhelming odds, they fight for justice. The legend rides again...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------


End file.
